The True Story Of The Silver Millennium
by mlp701225
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there's no sailor guardian of the sun or someone who possesses the Starseed well let me tell you the true story of The silver millennium My first Sailor Moon fanfic I hope you like it and if you like this check out my other fanfiction this is also on Wattpad in chapters will only be posted once they are uploaded and edited through Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once there was a kingdom on the moon known as The Moon Kingdom but, this was not the one you know because there is because there is a king as well as a princess named Serenity.

Yes, the future queen of the Silver Millennium The one to use the crescent moon wand to send her daughter and the royal court to the future on earth.

Her beloved parents were having a ball to celebrate the 1000 year anniversary of The Moon Kingdom.

That night Serenity met the one she would wed.

Prince Xavier of The Sun Kingdom soon to be crowned king.

A few years later they were married and Serenity was with child; but not just one child, _Twins_.

One of the children was born with hair as brown as her father's. she was as calm as the moon at night.

The other child was born with hair as golden as the sun itself; and was very excitable.

they named the brown haired child Corona and the golden haired one Serena, but they were not together for long when Serenity's sister attacked Demanding that she be crowned Queen Of The Moon and The Sun.

The king carried Corona to the hall of portals and Serenity carried Serena.

Corona and the king made it through the portal to the sun Kingdom. but Serena and serenity did not.

Serenity believing that this was her last dying breath. used the imperium silver crystal to send her sister away. but in the process destroyed the Crystal that keeps the portal going.

Never again will someone from the sun or moon kingdoms go to the other, but there was still hope as The Imperium Silver Crystal split into two.

One look just like a smaller version of The Imperium Silver Crystal; but the other looks like gold. and through the last remaining spark of the portal the golden one flew to the sun. No one understood the phenomenon. Serenity was so distraught over the loss of her beloved husband and daughter that she forbid anyone saying anything about the sun.

 _fin_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I was rushing out of the library because Dad was home home from the other side of the kingdom.

"About time father I told him I asked him if I could talk to him for a little bit

"In a few minutes Corona I'll be in the throne room". He said.

* Time skip to when her father is done*

"Father will you tell me who my mother is".

"OK Corona it's about time I told you the dark tale of your mother and sister".

"Sister?" I said

"Yes you have a sister a twin sister, well you did. the day you were born your mother's sister attacked demanding that she have the throne of the moon kingdom and the sun."

"Wait why would my mother's sister want to rule over the sun kingdom, and even if you and my mother surrendered how would she be able to rule over the moon kingdom?"

"Because your mother is queen of the moon.  
"was I was able to bring you to the sun, your mother was supposed to bring your sister' but almost as soon as I was through the portal with you... The portal Crystal shattered and therefore she could not come through. for all I know your mother is dead as well as your sister.

"One of the portal last Sparks lasted just long enough for a crystal that looks like a golden painted over imperium Silver Crystal but smaller.

"Wow, but where is the Crystal?" I said.

"It's in the royal treasure room." dad said.

"Can I see it?" I said.

"Sure."

When I walked up to it it seemed to glow, it flew around me in a flurry I didn't know what was going on but then it stopped set down in my hand.

But then someone attacked, someone father said was named Beryl.

She was about to strike me but father stood in her way.

She killed father.

She was about to hit me again but the Crystal flew up and surround me and protect me I guess I don't really know all I know is I was safe. After her fruitless attacking

"I guess I'll take the moon first and then I'll come back for you princess of the _moon kingdom._ " she said

"And then it hit me.

"I was princess of both the sun and moon.

It hit me hard, I stood there after Beryl left the sun.

"I stood there for an hour or even more probably, just telling myself there's no way my mother and sister are alive there's just no way The Crystal stopped protecting me and it flew back in my hand. I would've kept telling myself that my mother and sister are dead if it weren't for the fact that a light began chasing me a light from the direction of the moon. I ran from but eventually it caught up to me and that was the last thing I remember.

 _fin_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cycle of Rebirth decreed that everyone with a Starseed that remained potent during the battle with queen barrel are, to be reborn into a thousand years future including the Princess of the sun.

No one's point of view.

In a hospital in a town near Tokyo two baby girls were born. yes the same mother gave birth to the reborn children of the sun And the moon. but in the hospital there was one nurse who is cruel. and so she kidnapped one of the children the brown haired one and left her in front of the fire department in another town in another country so that no one would ever discover who that little child's parents truly are.

\- Time skip to after season 5.-

Sailor Moon had not used her power in so long that it began to weaken, she had gone back to her original moon prism power transformation. ( don't ask it helps me write the story)

A girl named Corona came to Serena's school. Corona was a brown haired girl that was always very calm, she never worried about her test. And she was very good at soccer. her favorite class was science. she made good friends with Amy very quickly, but one day, A new threat arose for the sailor scouts, very powerful they were called the black Kingdom

They sensed that Corona and they wanted to capture her. One day they nearly caught her but the sailor scouts came to her rescue Luna and Artemis Sensed great powers from within her, but one of the villains nearly capture her a symbol of the sun appeared on her forhead.

Luna and Artemis realized that this was the lost sailor sun. thought that her StarSeed was thought to be lost years ago during one of the great battles of the sailor wars.

Luna gave her the sailor soldier of the sun locket and Luna told her to say.

sun prism power.

the cat can talk?

And Luna said yes I can talk and just say it or else you will not be able to save yourself or the sailor scouts.

Corona said OK I'll do it but I don't know how it's going to help.

Sun prism power!

And she got a new outfit the outfit that look like a sailor soldier outfit

call out "sun tiara magic" while throwing your tiara. said Artemis

What good will that do?

Just do it. Luna said

OK.

And Corona said. sun tiara magic!

The tiara flu through the air and struck down the monster, and then Sailor Moon used her moon healing escalation to defeat the monster once and for all.

The other sailor scouts were confused why was there a sailor sun.

Luna and Artemis explained that 1 million years before the silver millennium, a sailor scouts Starseed was destroyed, but no one knew if she'd be reborn or would be known again and that they had no idea how there was a sailor soldier of the sun.

The other sailor scouts asked Corona who her parents were. she said she didn't know and that she was adopted in another country, but thanks to her father's job he was transferred here. The other scouts transform back to their civilian forms, and reveal their identities as.

Serena Sailor Moon.

Amy sailor mercury.

Lida Salior Jupiter.

Mina sailor Venus.

Ray sailor mercury.

And Darian as tuxcato mask. ( yeah just pretend he was here)

 _fin._


End file.
